De medio metro a shinigami
by krunzik
Summary: Una chiquilla aparece en mitad del distrito 44 del Rukongai, no recuerda nada desde ese instante hacia atrás.Encontrada por Daishin, un hombre con más de un secreto pero con un corazón enorme, crecerá y entrenaráhaciendo la vida imposible a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**---------------------------------------------INTRODUCCION-------------------------------------**

  
Hacía ya varias horas que la oscuridad de la noche se había hecho dueña del distrito 44 de aquella ciudad del Rukongai Sur, teniendo tan sólo como competencia a la luz de las estrellas que observaban impasibles desde el cielo.  
Un suave viento hacía eco de la actividad que había empezado con el alba y que hacía ya varias horas había cesado.  
Las calles estaban desiertas, ya que la mayor parte de los habitantes estaban en sus casas entregados al sueño, mientras que la otra minoría que daba el número al distrito no estaba a la vista, y sólo algunas sombras en movimiento perfiladas por la luna delataban su presencia.  
Sin embargo algo aquella noche rompía lo usual. Una figura pequeña, surgida de la nada caminaba silenciosamente por la calzada. Sin llevar un rumbo definido y con la mirada perdida, la pequeña se desplomó. Pronto la inquietud y la curiosidad se fueron extendiendo por las pocas almas cercanas. Lentamente, unas cuantas figuras se asomaron a contemplar a una niña que, lejos de estar en su casa, yacía en **medio** de la calle. Unas sonrisas curvaron los labios de aquellos que se aproximaban, que imaginaban cómo podían sacar provecho de la situación, quizás aquella mocosa no tuviese nada de valor, pero seguramente su familia adoptiva del Rukongai estaría dispuesta a pagar con creces por su bienestar.

Uno de los recién llegados se movió más rápido que el resto, quienes aún en las nubes maldijeron no estar más atentos, ya que era lógico que hubiese una pelea para ver quién tomaría a la niña como rehén. Para asombro de todos, aquel hombre que había sido más rápido, no se detuvo para registrar las ropas de la niña en busca de objetos valiosos, sino para medir su pulso. Pronto el alivio relajó su rostro que se volvió hacia el resto de los presentes.

-Alejaos, como alguno se acerque a esta niña lo lamentará.

Una estridente risa fue la respuesta de los otros cinco individuos que permanecían acechantes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacernos, eh?- preguntó uno de ellos- aquí cuenta le ley del más fuerte, no la del más rápido.

-¿Ah, no? - susurró la voz del hombre detrás del bandido.   
Habiéndose situado detrás de él como estaba, podía haber aprovechado su ventaja, pero esperó a que su contrincante se volviese. Éste intentó alcanzarle con el puño, pero los movimientos de aquel extraño eran rápidos y fluidos y, aprovechando el propio impulso de los golpes de su adversario, consiguió desviar sus golpes y desequilibrarlo para, de un solo impacto, tumbarlo. Los otros cuatro individuos miraron a su camarada llenos de ira, él era la competencia, pero si un extraño dejaba mal a alguno de ellos sin sufrir un rasguño, la autoridad que inspiraban los delincuentes del distrito mediante el miedo podía verse afectada. DEjando de un lado el honor, los cuatro se dispusieron a atacar al unísono. Sin embargo, pronto comprendieron que esta vez la velocidad sí contaba, ya que incapaces de preveer o siquiera ver el movimiento de aquel hombre, lo único que hacían sus puñetazos y sus armas era agotarlos.

Un puño fue esquivado, esta vez él contestó impactando en el vientre de su adversario. Un rato después los cuatro delincuentes yacían tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes.  
El hombre se volvió hacia la niña, todavía tumbada en el suelo, y sacando una pequeña cantimplora de sus ropas dejó caer unas gotas de agua sobre los labios de la pequeña. Sus ojos, abriéndose poco a poco, la retornaron a la consciencia, unos ojos oscuros que atraparon su mirada. A pesar de no aparentar más de seis años, en ellos vió reflejada la desconfianza provocada por la traición, por las injusticias, pero que nunca había visto en alguien tan joven, sin embargo aquel sentimiento que destilaba no la impidió que hiciese un último esfuerzo para hablar antes de desvanecerse:

-Tengo hambre. 

**-----------------------------------------------CAPITULO I -----------------------------------**

Rojas, con pepitas, fresquitas, pero sobre todo deliciosas, o al menos así se le antojaban las sandías a aquella niña que unas horas antes había estado tumbada en la calle. Los rayos solares se filtraban por la ventana, creando un cálido ambiente que hacía que a la niña le apeteciesen aún más las frescas sandías que devoraba sin cesar. Acababa de despertarse unos minutos antes, en una habitación que le era desconocida y, junto a ella, había un plato con una enorme rodaja de sandía esperándola que desvió toda inquietud de su mente.

La puerta corredera se abrió lentamente, seguramente porque la persona que había detrás pensaba que ella seguiría durmiendo. Parando de comer y en alerta, la chiquilla aguardó a que la puerta fuese abierta completamente para encontrarse a un hombre de mediana edad. Era de constitución fuerte, con unos hombros anchos y unos brazos musculados que salían por las mangas de una camiseta suelta y holgada. Su pelo, moreno y corto se elevaba hacia arriba, de puntao, mientras que sus ojos, de un tono azul celeste se centraron en la pequeña. Ahora era él quien la examinaba cuidadosamente, observando a una niña que la miraba fijamente, aguardando a alguna acción o comentario por su parte. La cara infantil y redondita estaba llena de restos de sandía y pepitas, mientras que su pelo desaliñado se dividía en dos coletas castañas en lo alto de su cabeza.

- Veo que ya te has despertado, ¿está rica la sandía? - preguntó a la chiquilla, que contestó dejando la sandía restante en el plato, como quien ha cogido algo que no es susyo y ha sido pillado con las manos en la masa -no, no, sigue comiendo, esa sandía es para ti. Toma, te he traído ropa limpia, a lo mejor te queda algo grande, pero de momento servirá. Yo me llamo Darashin, vaya, te has manchado la cara...

Darashin aproximó su mano para limpiar la cara de la pequeña

-¡¡Aaahhhh!!

La chiquilla le había mordido la mano y seguía apretando sin soltar.

-¡¡¡Suéltame!!!- gritó él moviendo la mano en un vano intento por recuperar su mano lo más intacta posible -¡¡¡Bichooooo!!!! ¡¡Aaaahhh!!!

Por fin, cuando la niña soltó, Darashin miró su mano enrojecida, se había acercado demasiado a alguien que todavía no confiaba en él, no sólo por el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos (durante el cual, la mayor parte ella dormía) sino que él era un adulto cinco veces más grande que ella, lo cual debía haber tenido en cuenta.

-Bueno pequeña, quizás no debería haberme acercado tanto, pero no deberías haberme mordido - tras lo cual salió con airo ofendido de la habitación, a la vez que un chico joven que había observado la escena con interés se internaba en la habitación. No debería de tener más de quince años, con los ojos grises y un pelo oscuro que, cortado a la altura de los pómulos le confería un aire despreocupado y alegre.

- Tranquila, no le hagas caso, está sobreactuando - informó - yo soy Bosk.

Dejando una palancana de agua en el suelo, introdujo un trapo para humedecerlo con el objetivo de limpiar a la chiquilla un poco, pues con los restos de sandía quedaba arena de la noche anterior, cuando había yacido sobre la arena.  
La reacción frente al acercamiento fue instantánea, con un rápido movimiento la niña volvió a hacer uso de su dentadura para castigar a aquellos demasiado atrevidos para acercarse. Sin embargo, Bosk-kun no reaccionó como Darashin. Con la paciencia y comprensión reflejada en sus ojos, los mantuvo fijos en los de la pequeña. Ésta, al ver la impasibilidad de él, apretó aún más, hincando los dientes en la carne. Poco a poco, viendo que no surtía efecto alguno, ella fue soltando. El paño recorrió su cara, limpiándola y dejándola con una sensación de bienestar que no esperaba.

-En vez de usar la boca para morder, ¿no crees que sería mejor que nos dijeses el nombre de tu familia adoptiva?Así podríamos ayudarte - dijo con una voz suave y una sonrisa.

Ella bajó la cabeza con aire avergonzado.

-Yo... no me acuerdo. 

-¿Tienes nombre al menos?

Una sombra cruzó sus ojos, ¿cómo se llamaba?, no recordaba nada, el pensamiento menos reciente era el rostro de Darashin en aquella calle por la noche.

-N-no...- tartamudeó. 

- ¿Tampoco nombre? - preguntó él impresionado, pero al ver la preocupación de ella retomó la calma - No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encontremos a tu familia adoptiva. Respecto a lo del nobmre... ya pensaremos algo. Voy a hablar con el viejo, hoy es día de mercado y habrá que comprarte algo de ropa. Cámbiate, en un rato subiremos a buscarte - resolvió él sin dejar de sonreír, tras lo cual recogió la palancana y salió de la habitación.

Entonces una soledad tremenda inundó a la pequeña, sin recuerdos, sin sandía que llevarse a la boca, sus pensamientos se centraron en una cosa: no quería estar sola. Lentamente, se incorporó para cambiarse.

- Bueno, bichito, nos vamos - dijo Daishin unos minutos después de que dejara la habitación. Una nueva mirada de reproche se dirigió hacia él - ¿qué pasa? No me miers así. Bosk-kun me ha contado que no tienes nombre, y debido a tu afición por morder a la gente, creo que el nombre te pega bastante, al menos hasta que te acuerdes del tuyo o encontremos otro mejor.

- Grrrrr...- gruñó ella

-Bueno, bueno, no sigas así que al final tendré pesadillas y todo, venga bichito, nos vamos, que Bosk-kun está esperando abajo. Ah, una cosa, bajo ningún concepto te apartes de nosotros. Vámonos.

El sol que antes entraba por la ventana, se ceñía por las calles del distrito. A diferencia que la noche anterior, numerosos habitantes caminaban por las calles. El ver a tanta gente junta hizo que la chiquilla mirase constantemente a todas partes, lo que obligaba a sus dos acompañantes a vigilarla de cerca para que no se perdiese, ya que tan reticente como era al contacto físico, no podían darle la mano. Cuando entraron en la calle del mercado, sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Decenas de puestos se situaban a los lados de la calzada, dejando a la vista de los transeúntes numerosos objetos de todos los colores. Bosk se separó para comprar algo de provisiones, mientras que Darashin se quedó con la niña en busca de ropa. Deteniéndose constatemente en cada puesto debido a la fascinación de la pequeña por todo lo que veía, pronto llegaron al que deseaban. Mientras Daishin elegía un par de camisetas y pantalones, la chiquilla se dio la vuelta y se acercó al puesto que había en frente, donde había expuestos anillos, pendientes y otros accesorios que pocos habitantes de aquel distrito podían comprar.  
Una de las vendedoras gritó informando de las rebajas en su puesto, de una superoferta 2x1 en ropa interior. Una oleada de gente salió corriendo en esa dirección, con la mala suerte de pillar a la niña por **medio**.   
Habiéndose separado unos metros de Daishin, fue empujada por la marea de gente, intentando mantener el equilibrio y en un vano intento por localizar al hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo cuando un nuevo pensamiento se introdujo en su mente "¿y si los pierdo y no los encuentro?", frenéticamente intentó ir contracorriente, a pesar de que cada vez se alejaba más de su posición original.   
En ese momento, su espalda chocó con algo sólido que la detuvo.

- Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? Te has separado demasiado - era Bosk-kun - no debiste separarte de Daishin, venga, vamos a buscarle, debe estar preocupado.

Él hizo un ademán de ir a agarrar su mano, pero pronto la retiró recordando las reacciones de la pequeña. Ésta lo advirtió y un sentimiento de culpa cruzó sus pensamientos cuando observó la mano vendada del joven donde unas horas antes hubiese mordido con fuerza.

- Te he comprado algo, toma - la dijo poniendo un paquetito en su mano que ella desenvolvió rápidamente. Era un anillo de adornos sencillos, similar a los que había estado mirando cuando se separó de Daishin.

-Quizás te quede un poco grande, no lo he encontrado más pequeño, pero he pensado que te gustaría.Venga, vamos.

Esta vez fue la niña la que hizo un gesto para agarrarse a la mano de Bosk. Éste, un tanto sorprendido, apretó suavemente la mano de la chiquilla y volvieron a buscar a Daishin. No tardaron mucho en dar con él, y tras expresar su alivio, los tres se encaminaron a casa.

- ¿Qué pasa bichito? - preguntó Daishin al ver que la niña se rezagaba, quedándose totalmente quieta.

- Yo...¿puedo quedarme? ¿con vosotros?  
En los rostros de los dos hombres se dibujó una sonrisa sincera.

-Claro que puedes- contestaron a la vez que comenzaron a caminar.

-Jijijiji - se rió la niña

-¿Por qué te ríes, bichito? - inquirió Daishin

- Es que cuando te mordí pusistes una cara muy graciosa, jijijiji. 

-¡¡¡¡Eeeehhh!!! ¿Y eso te hace gracia?

- ¡¡¡AAAahhmmmm!!!! - ella mordió de nuevo con fuerza la mano del hombre. 

-¡¡¡Bichitooooooooo!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**---------------------------------------------------CAPITULO II --------------------------------------**

Aquella melodía lo envolvía todo. Sus cadencias musicales en modo menor le conferían una pincelada de tristeza, aunque ello no impedía que las notas tuviesen también un tono misterioso, como si guardasen celosamente un secreto. De hbaer buscado lo que sentía su autor al componerla, quizás lo primero que a uno se le ocurriría fuese que intentaba llamar a alguien o algo, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando.

Un estrepitoso ruido despertó a bichito. Sólo llevaba dos noches en la casa, pero curiosamente en ambas ocasiones aquella música le había acompañado en sus sueños. Un ruido de su estómago insistió sonoramente recordándola que debía prestar prioridad al hambre antes que a lo que había soñado por la noche. Estirando sus pequeños bracitos para desperezarse se incorporó corriendo para averiguar el origen de aquel olor tan delicioso que se había colado en la estancia.  
Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con una curiosa escena que explicaba el ruido producido unos momentos antes. Un montón de sartenes yacían por el suelo y la pequeña pudo observar como en todas había una masa negruzca pegada a su superficie.

- Oja-jin intentó hacer el desayuno - explicó Bosk que ahora llevaba el delantal y estaba friendo unos huevos -pero no ha tenido mucho éxito.  
-Yo sólo quería hacer el desayuno a modo de bienvenida - contestó Daishin con aire ofendido - continuó señalando acusadoramente a uno de los intentos fallidos.

La pequeña se acercó a una de las sartenes y cogió con el dedo un trozo negruzco de lo que había sido un amago de tortitas.

-¡¡¡Puajjjj!!! - dijo escupiendo.

- Bichito, está bueno, ¿verdad? - inquirió el adulto ignorando el gesto de asco de la pequeña 

-Grrr... - fue su respuesta con una mirada que Daishin conocía ya demasiado bien.

-Vale, vale, lo pillo. Venga, desayunemos que hoy queda mucho por hacer.

Al acabar, Daishin le entregó una escoba a bichito para que ayudara con las tareas del hogar. Cuando los dos hombres acabaron con lo suyo y salieron fuera, la pequeña se puso a barrer la tarima de la etnrada para ver qué hacían.  
Cuando se asomó al exterior observó con curiosidad como Daishin y Bosk cogían una especie de palos y se pegaban con ellos. AL principio creyó que estaban jugando, pero pronto se dio cuenta, por las caras de ellos de que no estaban jugando, sino entrenando. Intrigado por aquellos movimientos se sentó a contemplarles. Bosk demostraba ser bastante hábil con aquella espada de madera, pero Daishin le superaba con creces, atacándole sin tregue para mejorar su rendimiento. EL joven conseguía parar la mayor parte de los golpes, de los cuales alguno le pasaba rozando.

- Si esto fuese una espada, ya tendrías unos cuantos rasguños - dijo el adulto sin dejar de pelear. 

El joven, sin inmutarse, describió un corte horizontal con la espada de madera que Daishin esquivaba agachándose. SIn embargo al pronunciar aquella frase había bajado momentáneamente la guardia. La trayectoria cambió bruscamente y la espada comenzó a descender rápidamente, golpeando en la cabeza del adulto. 

-¡¡¡¡¡Aauch!! Ten más cuidado

- Eso no te pasaría si fueses un poco más modesto - le contestó Bosk con picardía

-Bueno, si he perdido es porque me he dejado ganar.

Bosk no refutó aquello. 

-¡¡¡BOsk-kun es el más fuerte!! - dijo bichito - ¡¡¡Vivaaa!!!

- Ey, bichito, no te creas eso - contestó Daishin ofendido - vamos Bosk-kun, empecemos de nuevo. Ahora usaré la misma cantidad espiritual que tú, al fin y al cabo, es lo justo.

- Creo que paso por esta mañana, además, no pasa nada porque uun día gane delante de bichito, ¿no? - le dijo bajito para que la pequeña no le escuchase.

-Mmmm.. bueno, está bien, pero solo por hoy.

- Me parece bien, además sí conviene que apartir de mañana no te dejes ganar, o bichito no te cogerá respeto - prosiguió el joven

-¿¿¿Ehhh?? ¿Qué insinúas?

-Bichito, ¿te vienes a dar un paseo?

-¡¡Síi!!

- Oye, ¿dónde vais?,¡No me ignoréis!! ¡¡Eeh!! 

Unos minutos más tarde los dos estaban sentados en el césped en una pequeña colina.

-Onii-chan. ¿Por qué peleabais tú y Daishin?

- No peleábamos - explicó él dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña, revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su regazo dejando que prosiguiera -estábamos entrenando.

-¿por qué? - inquirió ella con curiosidad

- Bueno, pues, porque el mes que viene hago las pruebas para entrar en la academia de shinigamis

- ¿Shinigamis?

Bosk le contó a la chiquilla qué era un shinigami, como luchaban para ayudar a los plus que vagaban por el mundo humano a ir a la SS antes de que su cadena del destino se disolviese y cómo esto ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio entre el fluir de las almas entre un mundo y otro. AL hablar de las habilidades de los shinigami, la pequeña abrió aún más los ojos.

- Observa - indicó él mientras creaba una bola de energía de un azul resplandeciente

-¡¡Suggoi!! - exclamó ella fascinada --¿cómo lo haces? 

-Bueno, es un poco difídil de explicar, es como si concentrases tu energía en la mano y luego tratases de sacarla, pero no te preocupes, oja-jin ya te enseñará a su debido tiempo, debes de tener bastante enrgía espiritual, ya que comes un montón.

- Onii-chan...

-DIme 

- Siento... siento lo de tu mano...

- ¿eh? ¿esto? Es solo un rasguño no te preocupes - dijo el, y viendo que ella seguía cabizbaja prosiguió - además, servirá para que me contestes a una pregunta

-¿cual? - preguntó ella intrigada

- ¿Estoy bueno? Esque veras, ultimamente no tengo mucho éxito con las chicas...

Bichito parpadeó asombrada, ya que no entendía nada.

- Onii- chan no sabía a nada.

- Vaya - dijo frotándose la cabeza con la mano - así que ahora soy un soso.

-¿Ehhh? 

- Nada, nada, tu no te preocupes más, ¿vale? 

- Vale.

De nuevo aquella misteriosa melodía inundaba sus sueños, envolviéndola, invitándola a adentrarse más en su subconsciente para conocer mejor sus acordes, su sinfonía y su significado. Sin embargo una nota disonante rompió el ritmo del compás, la niña sintió una sensación que no era suya, un miedo absoluto recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Con un sudor frío, ella se levantó. No podía dormirse de nuevo, no con los nervios que tenía. Empezó a pensar en lo que había hecho aquel día tratando de deviar así sus pensamientos. A su mente vino la colina y lo que le había dicho Bosk "es como si concentrases tu energía en la mano y luego tratases de sacarla". Intentó concentrarse y, frunciendo las cejas y con cara de esfuerzo intentó concentrar su energía... no pasó nada. Una vez más. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces se comenzó a concentrar. La canción que oyera en sueños volvió a su mente, envolviéndola, sentía como cada latido de su corazón bombeaba la sangre y la empujaba por las venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. En aquel flujo iterminable sintió algo que estaba dentro de ella, y lo dirigió hacia la palma de su mano. Un pequeño destello tomó consistencia en el aire, para luego expandirse en una forma circular y azulada. Tras quedarse boquiabierta unos instantes se incorporó y salió corriendo.

- ¡¡¡Ojiii-chan!!! ¡¡Onii-chan!!!

- ¿Qué pasa bichito? ¿te has hecho pis? - dijo Daishin entre bostezos cuando le despertó la cría.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - interrogo también Bosk

- Sé hacerlo, sé hacerlo.

Sin dejar lugar a más comentarios, una nueva bola de energía se materializó en su mano. Los dos hombres se quedaron pasmados unos instantes.

- Ojii-chan...- empezó Bosk-kun

- ¿Sí...? 

- Creo que bichito debería empezar a entrenar con nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

**---------------------------------------CAPITULO III --------------------------**

Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo cuando se incorporó violentamente. Como todas las noches, la misteriosa melodía seguía acompañando su trance onírico, el cual había resultado un tanto turbulento. Daishin le había dicho que cuando se levantara a causa de las pesadillas, entrenase para realizar de nuevo la bola de energía. Además de una excusa para entrenar, el propósito de tal tarea era hacer gastar energía a la pequeña, agotándola de manera que no le costara demasiado quedarse de nuevo dormida. Con los músculos faciales contraídos por el esfuerzo la niña intentaba concentrar toda su energía en la mano, como unas noches antes hiciese para mostrárselo a sus dos parientes adoptivos. Un fugaz destello apareció, sin embargo se apagó rápidamente sin tomar consistencia alguna y, mucho menos, de forma esférica y tono azulado. Sin embargo, la tozudez era una de las características de la chiquilla así que de nuevo, lo intentó. De nuevo falló. Repetidas veces siguió intentándolo, produciéndose el mismo efecto una tras otra. "Esta vez lo conseguiré" se dijo a sí misma. Una pequeña luz se materializó y comenzó a adoptar una forma esférica cuando de pronto se disolvió en pequeños haces que chocaron con las paredes sin causar daño material alguno pero produciendo un ruido que fue suficiente para despertar al resto de la casa.  
Daishin y Bosk no tardaron en asomarse, con una mirada interrogadora hacia bichito.

-¡Au! - fue su respuesta, ya que se había producido una pequeña quemadura en la mano.

Bosk, nada más verlo, se acercó a atenderla.

- Bichito - comenzó Daishin - ¿has estado creando una bola de energía?

- Sí... bueno, intentándolo.

- Mmmm... parece que a pesar de que el otro día formaste una bola perfecta ahora posees bastante inestabilidad... - dijo en voz alta más para sí mismo que para el resto - Bueno, escucha, hasta que no se te haya curado eso no quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña agachó la cabeza decepcionada.

- Tranquila - dijo Bosk mientras levantaba suavemente su barbilla con la mano para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura - eres muy joven, es normal que pasenn estas cosas, ya aprenderás. Intenta dormirte de nuevo, ya verás como mañana estarás mejor.

Aquella mañana, Daishin había desistido definitivamente por intentar instruirse en el arte de preparar el desayuno y tenía un aire ausente mientras miraba el té de su taza cuando bichito bajó a desayunar. Levantando la cabeza al ver a la niña dijo:

- Bueno bichito, hoy vamos a intentar averiguar por qué el otro día pudiste estabilizar tu energía siendo tan inestable.

El sol estaba ya en lo alto de la bóveda aceleste cuando Daishin y bichito seguían practicando. Para empezar habían realizado varios ejercicios de meditación, relajados, que consistían en intentar sentir el flujo de energía espiritual y concentrarla en varios puntos del cuerpo. Daishin no sabía si bichito lo estaba haciendo bien, pero con la práctica la cosa mejoraría. Posteriormente habían intentado que la pequeña exteriorizase su energía espiritual creando la bola de energía que tan pocos niños del rukongai podían crear. A pesar de las horas de práctica, la cría seguía sin conseguir el equilibrio, de modo que cuando alguna vez empezaba a conseguirlo, pronto se destabilizaba perdiendo el control y fallando en el ejercicio.

- Oja-jiiiin. Tengo hambre.

- Bueno, bueno, comamos algo. 

Ambos se sentaron en unos cubos de madera que se utilizaban para recoger el agua para fregar el suelo. Pronto Bosk-kun se unió a ellos. Éste comenzó a golpear rítmicamente los barreños, tarareando una cancioncilla que pronto se convirtió en una canción muy popular en aquel distrito.

- Bueno bichito, ahora que has recuperado un poco de energía, inténtalo de nuevo.

- tarari-tarará, qué bonito es cantar... - se oía a Bosk de fondo.

La niña se incorporó y se dispuso a concentrar parte de su energía en la mano. Esta vez la bola también se disolvió, pero duró un poco más de lo normal. Otra vez. De nuevo cerró los ojos para concentrarse. "(pata-pun-pun) shinigami quiero ser y tu corazón algún dia tener..." la canción de Bosk estaba de fondo, con el sonido de los cubos marcando el ritmo. Pum. Concentró su energía. Pom. La chispa de luz se materializó. Parabampampam. Iba tomando forma. Tan-tan-ton. Y cobrando un matiz azulado.  
Daishin observaba anodadado la escena. Los distintos haces de energía que se iban uniendo en forma esférica se movían al son que marcaba Bosk, dependiendo del ritmo y de la música. Con el último golpe en la palma de bichito ya se había creado una bola de energía perfecta. Creía haber dado con la clave.

-Bichito, para - la bola azul se deshizo - muy bien, inténtalo de nuevo. 

La niña intentó repetir el proceso, sin embargo falló como tantas otras veces.

-Muy bien. Bosk, ¿puedes cantar de nuevo?

- ¿qué? 

- Tú solo hazlo.

Bichito miraba curiosa a Daishin, ya que no le había visto tan serio e interesado por algo desde que llegó. Éste le indicó que intentase de nuevo generar una bola de energía. Esta vez volvió a salir correctamente.

- Vaya... - dijo Bosk - así que, de alguna forma, ¿le influye la música? 

- Sí, eso parece... parece como si el ritmo y la melodía fuesen una referencia para ella, para la forma y el momento de realizar los estímulos necesarios para poder canalizar la energía correctamente.

- Entiendo. 

- Ojii-chan, oni-chan, ¿por qué hablais tan raro?

- Bichito, vamos a hacer una pequeña visita. Bosk, cuida de ella, yo volveré al atardecer.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, necesitaremos permiso para ir al mundo humano. Además, estará bien ver como siguen las cosas por allí después de tanto tiempo...

- ¿¿Al mundo humano?? 

- Así es, anda échale un poco más de ilusión hombre - dijo Daishin alegremente - piensa que así habrás ido antes que tus compañeros de academia, además - añadió en un susurro - ya verás qué chicas más guapas... ¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡Bichito!!! ¿Qué he hecho ahora? 

- Oja-jin es demasiado mayor para ligar - dijo mientras le mordía - deberia jubilarse.

- La niña te está perdiendo el respeto... - indicó Bosk.

- Puff, si ahora es así, no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasará cuando sea adolescente...

Un edificio de madera se hallaba frente a ellos. Al juzgar por el exterior parecía una tienda de artículos varios, quizás de alimentación. Daishin abrió la puerta corrediza dejando ver el interior. Numerosas cajas se hallaban junto a las paredes con varios accesorios, tales como móviles, cajas de caramelos con formas de chappy y un montón de cosas que para alguien poco corriente habría sido de lo más normal para una tienda de "todo a cien" (o a 60 céntimos, como gusteis). Sin embargo los visitantes no eran lo que podría decirse "normales".   
Unos metros más allá, un hombre estaba sentado abanicándose constantemente. Unos ropajes verdes cubrían una camiseta blanca, lo cual iba curiosamente a juego con un sombrero rayado verde y blanco que ocultaba los rasgos que había en el entorno de sus ojos, pero no la inteligencia y el brillo de los mismos.

- Buenos días Urahara. 

- Daishin, cuanto tiempo sin vernos...¿vienes a saludar?

- Me temo que no vengo por placer, lo que no quiere decir que no lo sea el haber venido. Vengo en calidad de cliente.

Daishin le contó lo sucedido con bichito, el como habían descubierto la influencia que tenía en la niña escuchar música mientras entrenaba. Tras meditar tranquilamente, anunció:

- Creo que tengo lo que necesitas. Ven pequeña, te enseñaré... ¡¡¡AAAhhghh!!! Daishin-kun, no me habías dicho que mordía, ¿seguro que lo que buscas no es una correa?

- Es que siempre muerde a los desconocidos, no deberías haberte acercado tanto a ella, ¿a que no bichito? ¡¡¡Aaahhggg!!! 

- Sólo a desconocidos, ¿eh? - se burló Urahara - bueno - la seriedad retornó a su rostro, con un brillo producido por el itnerés que le había despertado la niña - creo que tengo algo para ti...¡¡¡Un mp3 con la última tecnología'!!! Por ser tú, Daishin, te lo dejaré sólo y por esta vez por el módico precio de... 50.000 yenes¡¡!!!

- Bichito, vámonos, pillaremos uno de paso en una tienda.

- Vale, vale... lo dejamos en 2000. Pero con una condición. 

- ¿Cuál?

- Prométeme, que cuando mejore en sus habilidades la traerás aquí alguna vez.

- Hecho. - el dinero cambió de manos - por cierto Urahara, que tú puedas vernos no quiere decir que los demás lo hagan, no habríamos podido comprarlo en la otra tienda - dijo guiñando un ojo mientras cogía a bichito para irse de la tienda.

- Bueno bichito, hay que hablar con Bosk, ya es hora de buscarte un nombre - siguió hablando alegremente mientras se alejaban.  
Con un tick nervioso en la ceja Urahara pensó "Mierda, he caído como un tonto... bueno, merecerá la pena si eso desarrolla el potencial de esa chiquilla. Con los tiempos que se acercan, la SS necesitará buenos shinigamis. Veremos si da la talla... aunque para ello tendrá que crecer un poco... y dejar de morder a la gente" 


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------------------CAPITULO IV----------------------------------------------------

El aire balanceaba suavemente las coletas de la chiquilla, trayendo consigo un aroma de pétalos de sakura que quedaría en su memoria, recogiendo aquel momento y sellándolo en sus recuerdos. Bosk y ella estaban sentados debajo de uno de los grandes cerezos de hojas rosadas mientras la bóveda celeste adquiría los mismos tonos con la llegada del ocaso. Ninguna palabra rompía el silencio que se había producido, saboreando ambos aquel momento, una entre tantas experiencias que los uniría aún más como hermanos. Al cabo de un rato una palabra fue pronunciada:

- Gakkia

- ¿Are? - reaccionó bichito parapadeando.

- Gakkia - repitió Bosk - si te gusta, es como te llamarás. - cogió una flor de un tono azulado - son unas flores únicas en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿ves qué bonitas son? Escucha... 

Un suave tintineo se oía cuando el viento mecía las flores azules.

- ¿Ves? Tienen su propio ritmo, creo que te va bastante, ¿no crees?

- Gakkia... - se quedó murmurando la chiquilla - .. Gakkia¡¡!! Me gusta onii-chan 

- Me alegro de veras - contestó él sonriendo - ya te hemos encontrado nombre, Gakkia-chan... 

Gakkia abrió los ojos, sentada en lo alto de una rama de un árbol contemplaba el distrito 44. Una brisa de aire había traído consigo aquel aroma a sakura que tan a menudo la sumergía en sus recuerdos. Habían pasado ya dos primaveras desde que llegara a aquel lugar, habiendo cumplido lo que estimaban sus ocho años. Desde entonces, nunca había logrado recordar nada anterior al día en que Daishin la recogió y todas las noches durante los dos años había seguido escuchando la misma tonada en sueños, la cual cada vez adquiría un mayor tono de insistencia. En los últimos días había tenido una sensación de intranquilidad, como si tuviese que hacer algo, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo sospechando que algún mensaje oculto yacía debajo de las notas musicales de la melodía.

Además, la delincuencia aunque bastante menor que en otros distritos, se había hecho notar últimamente. Se oían rumores de que algo pasaba e incluso se había visto a algún shinigami por la zona, lo cual no tranquilizó demasiado a los habitantes. Como si las circunstancias quisiesen enfatizar los pensamientos de la joven, un chillido llegó a sus oídos desde unos metros más abajo.

Gakkia se giró rápidamente para intentar divisar desde el árbol la procedencia del grito. Una mujer salió corriendo por un callejón.  
Sus pies aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo para echar a correr en busca del origen de aquel barullo. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando al girar la esquina se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado. Daishin y Bosk le habían hablado bastante a menudo de aquellas criaturas y, de no ser por la descripción que le habían dado, nunca se habría podido creer que allí, en plena Sociedad de Almas pudiese haber un hollow. Su tamaño no era superior al de un potro, era bípedo, pero ligeramente encorvado, como si de un simio se tratase. Un limpio agujero en su pecho y una máscara blanca y siniestra revelavan su condición de hollow.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gakkia de arriba a abajo, aunque no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar, pues el bicho ya se había lanzado sobre ella. Si unos ojos expertos y con experiencia, como no era desde luego el caso de Gakkia, hubiesen observado al hollow detenidamente, se hubiese dado cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un hollow de bajo rango, de hecho bastante normalito, éste tenía una velocidad inédita, como si hubiese mejorado sus habilidades por algún medio.  
Tan sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de la chiquilla, en pleno vuelo, el hollow abrió sus manos para mostrar unas zarpas afiladas que se dirigieron sin vacilar al cuerpo de la niña. Gakkia, gracias a los reflejos adquiridos durante los entrenamientos con Bosk y Daishin pudo apartarse lo suficiente, de modo que el corte que sesgó sus ropas y su piel tan sólo quedó en algo superficial. Girando con el talón de su pie derecho sobre sí misma dejó que el propio impulso del hollow lo siguiese llevando hacia adelante, mientras que llevaba su mano a una espada de madera con la que realizaba los entrenamientos.  
Rápidamente canalizó parte de su energía espiritual a la espada, lo cual haría que no se astillase demasiado pronto, ya que no era un arma para enfrentarse a semejante oponente.  
Golpeando certeramente al hollow, éste se tambaleó un poco en su aterrizaje. Al girarse para enfrentarse de nuevo a la pequeña, sus ojos rojos parecieron evaluarla, como si se diera cuenta de que la cosa iba a estar entretenida.  
De nuevo arremetió contra ella, esta vez intentando debilitarla. La chiquilla esquibaba los ataques, parando algunos con la espada, pero el número de arañazos fue creciendo y su ropa se fue haciendo jirones.

- Mira lo que has hecho - espetó al hollow que la miraba concuriosidad - Bosk-oni-chan me regaló esta ropa, lo pagarás. 

Su mano fue a uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su camisa para sacar unos cascos, tras pulsar el "play" una mirada de coonfianza apareció de nuevo en los ojos de la chiquilla. Quizás era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un hollow, pero el resultado no tenía por qué ser distinto de las veces en las que se había topado con algún maleante. La música inundaba sus sentidos, y cuando el hollow se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de forma acompasada. Cuando él lanzaba un zarpazo, ella lo esquivaba o empujaba con su espada de madera la zarpa del hollow, hiriéndolo poco a poco.  
Sin embargo, un pitidito de alarma llegó en forma de mala noticia. "Mierda, la batería se está acabando, habrá que acabar con esto cuanto antes". El hollow extendió su brazo para darla un puñetazo, "bueno, si no hay más remedio, volveremos a las malas costumbres" pensó ella, ya que necesitaba las dos manos, según esquivó el ataque, soltó un fuerte mordisco en el brazo extendido del hollow, sujetándolo. Con la otra mano sujetó la otra extremidad del mismo y la restante apuntó directamente hacia su pecho.  
Una bola de energía azulada se materializó con una forma perfecta, y lo último que vio aquel ser fue el color azul de la energía espiritual de Gakkia.

- Vaya, vaya, pensé que te había quitado ya esa mala costumbre de morder a la gente, bichito.  
La chica se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con Daishin subido en uno de los tejados de las casas continuas.

- Ojii-chan¡¡!! Ya que estabas ahí podrías haberme ayudado.

- ¡Oh! Si te las apañabas muy bien, además tenia curiosidad por ver como reaccionabas. 

Gakkia vio como el rostro de Daishin se tornaba agradable, pero no se le había escapado una momentánea expresión de preocupación. Sabiendo que no podría sonsacarle nada concluyó:

- Ojii-chan, vayámonos a casa, se me ha quedado un mal sabor de boca...

- Normal, bichito, normal, es lo que te pasa por morder a un hollow... 

Gakkia había extendido su futón para dormir, ya que estaba agotada. Finalmente había conseguido algo de información, oyendo a Daishin comentar con Bosk que aquel hollow no era del todo normal, que parecía que alguien lo hubiese manipulado para introducir mejoras en él. Lejos de querer darle vueltas al tema, se había ido a la cama con la intención de sumirse en un sueño reparador.  
_Estaba caminando con los pies descalzos sobre un suelo frío y firme. Una neblina impedía que su visión le diese información sobre lo que había más allá de dos metros a su alrededor. Algo la empujaba a aproximarse hacia un punto incierto del lugar, algo la llamaba. La música se hacía cada vez más insistente, instándola a aproximarse al origen de la misma. Entonces un ruido fuerte, como si algo se rasgara la despertó _

Cuando se incorporó, una vez más en un solo día, no creyó lo que veían sus ojos. Ante ella, en el aire, a escasos centímetros, el espacio se estaba rasgando, dando lugar a un agujero oscuro que parecía la entrada a otro lugar. Ahora, aún fuera del trance producido por el sueño, la música era perfectamente audible y su llamada era inedudible.  
La pequeña se incorporó y comenzó a extender la mano hacia la apertura.

- No, Gakkia¡¡¡!!!! - Bosk y Daishin habían entrado en la habitación, y Bosk, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó detrás de su hermana.

- Bosk¡¡!! - Daishin intentó seguirles, pero aquella distorsión del espacio se cerró de golpe, dejando a sus dos hijos adoptivos fuera de alcance. Con el cuerpo temblando por un temor como nunca antes había sentido, Daishin cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Bosk... - dijo casi sin voz- ...y bichito... Hueco Mundo... 


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------CAPITULO V---------------------------------

Negro, marrón, morado, tonos oscuros. En aquel lugar tanto la vida, como la alegría carecían de un sitio en el que manifestarse. Un cielo grisáceo coronaba la parte superior de aquel mundo, sin estrellas, sin nubes, sin un astro que iluminara aunque fuera durante unas horas los caminos de los seres que allí habitaban, condenados al hambre eterna, queriendo consumir aquello que perdieron: la vida humana.  
Ahora dos almas habían penetrado en aquel paraje desolado, una joven, apenas una cría atrapada por una misteriosa llamada y poco después un joven movido por la preocupación y el amor hacia ella.  
Gakkia percibía el halo maléfico de aquel lugar, la presión del aire era muy distinta a la de la Sociedad de Almas y se cernía sin piedad sobre aquellos que no perteneciesen a aquel lugar. Sin embargo sus sentidos estaban embriagados por aquella llamada en forma de música que la atrapaba, que la llamaba sin cansancio como había hecho desde aquel día que apareció en el rukongai.  
Unos metros atrás Bosk estaba arrodillado luchando contra aquella atmósfera, mirando atónito a su hermana, no de sangre, pero sí de espíritu. "¿Cómo puede mantenerse en pie?" se preguntó, ya que sentía una fuerte presión, como si un shinigami muy poderoso estuviese a dos milímetros de él, solo que aquel aura que emanaba de aquel lugar no tenía la misma naturaleza, le inspiraba asco, desprecio, pero sobre todo temor, temor por su hermana. Ella no percibió su presencia, y si lo hizo la ignoró, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y con un sentimiento de ansiedad por saber cual era el origen de aquella llamada tan insistente, comenzó a avanzar, guiándose por su oído en la dirección de la melodía.   
Ningún movimiento era apreciable en aquel paraje salpicado de peñascos y algunos montículos irregulares y de paredes afiladas. Gakkia se aproximaba a uno de ellos cuando observó una abertura en forma de arco que recordaba a una entrada. Sus pies comenzaron a ascender por una escalera irregular. En las paredes había algunos dibujos tallados que parecían indicar que estaba en una especie de santuario. Cuando las escaleras concluyeron, la joven se encontraba en una explanada al aire libre en lo alto del montículo. Una niebla espesa la envolvía y sus ojos, que durante el camino se habían ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad, comenzaron a distinguir unos finos trazos en el suelo que pisaba. Una brisa proveniente de algún lugar desconocido alborotó ligeramente su pelo, empujando a aquella niebla y revelándole lo que ocultaba.  
Un gran círculo formado por extraños símbolos adornaba el suelo que pisaba. En el centro, había una especie de altar, todavía envuelto por algunos jirones de niebla. Era aquel lugar. Ahí estaba aquello que tanto la llamaba. Sus pequeños pies entraron en el círculo y la runa que estaba debajo emitió un débil brillo. Cuando su pie izquierdo iba a dar el siguiente paso, una disonancia en la melodía la avisó de que no era buena idea. Cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por ella, fue caminando pisando determinadas runas que fueron iluminándose levemente a su paso y evitando otras. La música cesó. Abrió los ojos. Se hallaba ante el altar, un altar labrado en piedra por alguna criatura que admiraba la belleza, distinta de los hollows. Las runas del resto del círculo refulgían ahora todas a la vez con un tono azulado, y los jirones de niebla que custodiaban el altar se disiparon, dejando a la vista una katana que se alzaba emitiendo guiños de luz como si reflejara una fuente de luz inexistente. Gakkia extendió su mano, rozando levemente la empuñadura con el dedo anular, descendiendo luego su mano para acariciar la vaina que guardaba la hoja de la espada. Su mano se acomodó a su empuñadura, donde un símbolo destacaba sobre el resto del trabajo: una clave de sol. En su interior sentía que se fundía con la espada, en su mente resonó una palabra 'armonius'. La espada ya había abandonado su lugar en el altar cuando una cantidad considerable de luces rojas se encendieron a su alrededor. Volviendo por primera vez a la realidad y tomando conciencia de que estaba en Hueco Mundo, la chiquilla se volvió para contemplar como una cantidad ingente de hollows clavaban su mirada hambrienta en ella, aunque por alguna razón no atacaban directamente. 

- Niña, ¿quién eres? -dijo uno de ellos - ¿cómo demonios has liberado el sello?

- ¿Qué más da? - intervino otro - ha sacado la espada, es razón suficiente para matarla.

- Tienes razón - coincidió el primero - esa espada pertenece a este mundo y no debe salir de aquí, además, su portador sería un peligro para todos nosotros... Sin embargo éste es un lugar que hasta nosotros evitamos, y precisamente que un simple plus haya podido penetrar en la zona...

Tras ese jarro de agua fría que devolvió a Gakkia a la realidad, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse espasmódicamente en contra de su voluntad. En aquel momento de nada le serviría crear una bola de energía azulada o intentar morder a su adversario. La presencia de los hollows empezaba a asfixiarla y la sola idea de que pronto se abalanzarían sobre ella la torturaba.

- Las gakkias siempre mantienen su compostura ante el viento del invierno y nunca se doblegan ante él - susurró una voz a su espalda. Girándose rápidamente pudo comprobar como Bosk se había situado detrás de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que a esos hollow no les ha gustado nada que consigas esa zanpakutoh, la verdad es que está muy chula, pero sabes que de haberle hecho la pelota a Daishin habrías acabado consiguiendo una - Gakkia sabía que aquello no era verdad, ya que las zanpas no se conseguían tan fácilmente, pero el hecho de que su hermano dijese una frase tan cotidiana la hizo sentirse algo mejor, al fin y al cabo, estaba con él. La sonrisa que él le había dedicado se desdibujó fácilmente de sus labios, ya que estaban en apuros. Desenvainando su zanpakutoh, Bosk se puso delante de la chiquilla para protegerla con su cuerpo.  
El primer ataque fue inminente, uno de los hollows se lanzó rápidamente a atacarle, él no dudó en liberar su zanpakutoh tal y como había aprendido en la academia para liberar su alma. Pronto los hollows se dieron cuenta de que Bosk era una molestia que se había interpuesto en su camino, así que comenzaron a avalanzarse en grupo sobre él, provocándole rasguños, destrozando sus ropas y debilitándole.

- No le matéis directamente, hace mucho que no tenemos la oportunidad de comernos un shinigami.

Los ojos de Gakkia se abrían desmesuradamente, por un momento la esperanza había brillado cuando Bosk apareció, pero en aquel momento ella temía que en cualquier momento le mataran. Se acercó corriendo hacia donde él estaba y comenzó a desenvainar la espada, sin embargo, su hermano al contemplarla se giró para propinarle un empujón que la alejó unos metros. Un hollow aprovechó que les había dado la espalda para hundir sus mandíbulas en su costado. Bosk, consciente de la situación miró fijamente a Gakkia y movió sus labios por los cuales comenzaban a brotar los primeros hilillos de sangre 'te quiero, huye'. Él resto de hollow se avalanzaron sobre él para consumir su alma.

Gakkia no podía gritar, no podía moverse, estaba aterrorizada ante lo que veía, quería moverse, ayudar a su hermano, huir, un cúmulo de emociones recorrían su diminuto cuerpo amenazándola con llevarla a la locura. Por primera vez en su vida sintió el odio, la verdadera pena por la pérdida, sentimientos de venganza, parecía que iba a estallar. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida y un sentimiento de ira invadió su ser, su mente era en aquellos momentos como la de los hollow, solo quería una cosa: matar. Desenvainó de nuevo la espada y en aquel momento todo se volvió blanco.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Gakkia¡! Gakkia¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

La chiquilla se despertó, estaba en casa acurrucada en el suelo y abrazada a la espada.

- ¡Gakkia! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esta sangre?  
En la vaina de la espada había restos de sangre.

- No... No me acuerdo...

- ¿Y Bosk, dónde está? - la chiquilla observó a Daishin, cuya voz tenía un tono de ansiedad difuminado con un increíble sentimiento de preocupación. Cogió con cuidado la cabeza de la niña para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? - vocalizó lentamente para dejar que las palabras entrasen poco a poco en la mente de la chiquilla.

Una sensación tan rápida como un escalofrío quebró su corazón. De lo último que se acordaba era de la imagen de su hermano tapada por varios hollow.

- Bosk... Bosk... - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos  
Daishin, comprendiendo la abrazó apretándola fuertemente contra él y se echó a llorar junto a la niña, mientras un grito silencioso en el interior de ambos los destrozaba por dentro al saber que nunca encontrarían remedio para aquel arrebato.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 06: Pétalos de sakura 

El existencialismo, esa corriente filosófica cuyas preguntas acaban alcanzando a todo humano que ha alcanzado cierta madurez intelectual, golpeándolo con el conocimiento de que su existencia es meramente pasajera. ¿Acaso es la existencia humana algo casual? ¿O era algo preprogramado en la evolución del universo?. Sea como fuere, el individuo poco tenía que hacer ante el todo, ya que si una obrera desaparece, el hormiguero sigue su curso con total naturalidad, tal y como ocurre con el tiempo y con el mundo, siguiendo su curso sin esperar a nadie.

Estos pensamientos, despojados de bastante complejidad para una mente tan joven, rondaban por la mente de la pequeña cabecita que estaba apoyada en la almohada del futón. Como todas las mañanas, el sol se había asomado por el horizonte, la actividad nocturna había sido relegada a un segundo plano cuando las aves diurnas comenzaron a anunciar el nuevo día, como todos los domingos había mercado. En definitiva: todo seguía su curso.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos durante ya varias jornadas, Gakkia se preguntaba cómo era posible que todas las cosas siguiesen como si nada hubiese pasado. Ella sentía un lacerante dolor en su pecho que la impedía seguir con la vida cotidiana, ¿pero qué pasaba con el resto del mundo? ¿Acaso ellos no notaban la desaparición de un alma? ¿la desaparición de su hermano?  
La puerta se abrió: 

- Bichito... Deberías comer algo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Por si acaso dejo esto aquí - continuó Daishin con una voz marcada por las circunstancias dejando un pequeño cuenco con algo de arroz cocido. La puerta corredera se cerró de nuevo.

Daishin había intentado estar con la joven todo el tiempo posible para disminuír su carga. Sin embargo también la había evitado en aquellos momentos en los que notaba que las lágrimas se iban a hacer con el control de sus ojos, no quería que Gakkia le viese llorar. Ella apenas hizo caso del cuenco que había sido depositado en la entrada de la habitación, situándose boca arriba para centrar su atención en algún punto más allá del techo.

- Vaya, vaya, así que eres fácil de roer - sonó una voz melodiosa y desconocida a la vez.

Incorporándose rápidamente, saliendo asombrada de sus reflexiones y compadecimiento, Gakkia inspeccionó con la mirada todo su entorno. Todo estaba como las últimas 72 horas, la mesa, la silla, la alfombra y la zanpakutoh situada en una esquina como espectador de todo lo que ocurría en la habitación. "Debo habérmelo imaginado" reflexionó en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo tanto en la cama como en sus pensamientos.

- Y yo que pensé que la pequeña podía tener madera y todo... - de nuevo se incorporó violentamente, esta vez lo había oído claramente.

- ¿Quién habla? - demandó.

- Vaya... Ásí que ahora preguntamos... Realmente me estoy preguntando si una mocosa como tu pudo llegar accidentalmente hasta a mí.

- ¿Eres tú, zanpa?

- No, soy la mesa donde haces los deberes.. - respondió la voz irónicamente, 

Entonces la zanpakutoh comenzó a deformarse, perdiendo sus formas afiladas y rectas para ir tomando una apariencia humana. Un hombre joven fue el resultado de la materialización.   
Su pelo, largo hasta los pómulos era de un tono púrpura que iba a juego con el resto de sus ropajes. Unos ojos, del mismo color pero de un tono más intenso evaluaron a una Gakkia que lo miraba atónitamente.

- ¿Cómo has...?

- ¿..salido? - completó él la frase - resulta que las zanpakutoh no somos solo un trozo de metal. Es algo que deberías haber aprendido después del otro día, claro, eso si... Lo recuerdas.

Las pupilas de la joven se dilataron, era cierto, no recordaba nada desde que la ira comenzó a tomar el control.

- Veo que estoy en lo cierto...- dijo él con un suspiro - cuando te vi no podía creer que fueses mi portador, después de tu actuación comencé a aceptarlo, pero ahora me sumo de nuevo en la duda... No sé si eres la adecuada, quizás no es a ti a quién pertenezco.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gakkia mientras que una vena comenzaba a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado en su frente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¡¡!! - estalló - Fuiste tú quién me llamó, fue por ti por quien Bosk...

- ¿..Murió? - completó de nuevo la frase.

- Sí..¿cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? De no ser por él no estarías aquí, no serías libre, así que si quieres irte vete, pero no vuelvas a faltar a su memoria - aunque la intensidad de la voz habíha bajado, el tono de Gakkia se había endurecido.

- ¿Por qué dices que libre? - inquirió él alzando una ceja

- Eso me transmitías con tu música todas las noches, con tu llamada, ¿no querías que te liberase?

- Vaya... Parece que vamos progresando, quizás al fin y al cabo me quede contigo. Y... Respecto a lo de tu hermano - las palabras comenzaban a salirle con dificultad por la falta de práctica- lo siento, llevo mucho tiempo en Hueco Mundo y supongo que he perdido un poco el tacto, las zanpas deberíamos hablar mejor a nuestros amos. De todas formas ya es hora de que te vayas planteando superarlo - añadió con dureza.

- No creas que vas a...

- ¿sustituirle? - completó por tercera vez - no, no es mi intención, las zanpakutohs estamos para servir a nuestros dueños, somos herramientas, no para hacernos sus hermanos. Pero tampoco deberías renegar de mí, ya que parece que soy el legado de tu hermano. Dime, ¿para qué quieres usarme?

- ¿Usarte?

- Sí, usarme, ¿quieres vengarte?, ¿quieres poder?, ¿o tan solo quieres convertirte en shinigami?

- Quiero... Convertirme en shinigami, un shinigami poderoso que pueda proteger a la gente...

- ... Para que a otros no les pase lo mismo que a ti, vaya todo el lote en uno...- continuó con el mismo tinte de ironía

- ... Y para poder vengarme.

- Mmmm... No es un mal plan, otros me habrían contestado que preferían usarme como esclavo sexual o amo de casa... - Gakkia giró levemente la cabeza al no comprender - nada, déjalo, eres un poco pequeña, estoy necesitado de humor, tanto tiempo en un sello es desquiciante... En fin, supongo que de momento no tengo más remedio que servirte. Deberías comer algo, estarás hambrienta.

- No tengo... - un rugido salió de el estómago de la chiquilla haciendo eco en la habitación. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de él.

- Vaya, pues no lo parece. Nos vemos, mientras tanto - su voz abandonó la ironía para tornarse seria - vete pensando para que quieres utilizarme realmente, no estoy aquí para ser tu amigo, como he dicho antes te serviré, al menos mientras me demuestres que es contigo con quien debo estar.

Gakkia iba a quejarse cuando la zanpa retomó su forma original. Algo frustrada porque la interrumpiesen, se dejó caer en el futón. Sus tripas rugieron una vez más y decidió que ya era hora de responder a su petición. Cuando acabó se sumergió en un recuerdo... 

... Como todos los días de diario, Bosk volvió de la academia de shinigamis y como siempre Gakkia estaba esperándole en la puerta.

- Hola Gakki, ¿qué tal el día? 

- ¬¬ no me llames así - dijo ella enfurruñándose (Gakimocosa, aira si tengo fallos   
corrigeme :P).

- Vale, vale - dijo revolviéndola el pelo

- Entonces... ¿has obtenido ya tu zan... zanputaku?

- Jajajaja, zan-pa-ku-toh - le corrigió divertido - bueno... - dijo haciéndose el interesante

- te dejaré que le eches un vistazo.

- ¡Bieeeen! 

Gakkia acostumbraba a echar vistazos a la zanpakutoh de Bosk, le parecía preciosa. Con una empuñadura forrada de un tono verdoso y una hoja que relucía como el amanecer. Todo lo que Bosk iba aprendiendo de las zanpakutohs se lo iba enseñando a Gakkia.

- ¿Qué haces Bosk?

- Estoy bañando a mi zanpakutoh

- ¿eehhh?¿con agua con pétalos?

- Sï, las zanpakutoh son las armas de los shinigami, pero son, ante todo sus compañeros, a quien confían su vida en cada combate, por ello hay que cuidarlas como si fuesen amigos.

- ¿Y entonces bañas a tu zanpakutoh con agua de pétalos? 

- Sí, humedezco la hoja con agua con pétalos de sakura, que la dejan más brillante y le quitan muy bien el óxido que pueda acumularse. Además, es como un ritual de agradecimiento a la espada 

- Aaahmmm, ya veo - dijo con los ojos abiertos

- Algún día tu también tendrás tu propia zanpakutoh - aseguró Bosk

- Sí, y te ganaré cueste lo que cueste 

- Eso ya lo veremos, antes tienes que crecer - dijo mientras le daba un empujón con el dedo en la frente, a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa... 

... una sonrisa que ahora mismo se dibujaba en los labios da Gakkia. Había tomado una decisión, con lo cual se incorporó para llevarla a cabo. Si esa zanpakutoh cabezota se creía que se iba a quedar ahí esperando a que le diesen una orden, estaba muy equivocada. Cogiéndola con cuidado se la llevó abajo, tras coger unas cuantas hojas del árbol de cerezo del patio comenzó a imitar a su hermano.

Cuando empezó a humedecer la hoja de la espada con un paño húmedo se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era el arma, como resbalaba suavemente el agua por sus ondulaciones. En aquel momento sintió una pequeña vibración por parte del arma, le hacía gracia la idea, claro que, nunca lo admitiría. Armonius... ese nombre le volvió a la mente.  
Cuando finalizó la llevó arriba y de nuevo bajó, Daishin acababa de entrar.

- Ahora te veo más animada, bichito, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

- Limpiar la zanpakutoh, tal y como hacía Bosk - contestó ella

Las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en los ojos de Daishin que se dio la vuelta para disimular, comenzando a andar hacia la siguiente habitación... entonces un jarrón se estampó unos centímetros a su derecha, en el marco de la puerta.

- Bi...bichito - dijo casi con temor - ¿qué pasa?

- Siempre te vas a llorar aparte - ahora era ella la que comenzaba a llorar - no pasa nada por expresar las emociones, ¿sabes? - se avalanzó sobre él y se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Lo siento bichito - susurró Daishin - pensé que así no estarías tan triste

- Estare menos triste si tu estás conmigo - sollozó ella.

- Ahora lo estamos.

Desde una apertura de una puerta corredera entreabierta alguien observaba la escena.

- Qué bonito - decía la zanpakutoh que había vuelto a su forma humana mientras se sonaba discretamente con un pañuelo - si al final estoy hecho un sentimental.

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y aunque el dolor por la pérdida de Bosk no disminuyó, la carga era menos pesada de llevar entre dos personas. Gakkia con el tiempo, acabó entendiendo que la vida era como una llama, que ardía, que oscilaba cuando el viento aparecía, pero que aguantaba firme y mientras estaba encendida, radiaba una luz capaz de alcanzar a los demás, quizás no afectaría a todo el mundo, quizás solo a una o dos personas, pero lo importante era que mientras la vida siguiese, uno tenia que brillar con toda su fuerza. Quizás algún día podría reencontrarse con su hermano, en otro cuerpo, en otra mente, pero seguiría siendo él. 


End file.
